forgiveness
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: "—Padre… Por favor, perdone mis pecados…—. — Dime, hija mia, ¿qué es lo que con tanto anhelo, deseas que te perdone?"  ItaSaku AU Actual One Shot


.

.

**Naruto no es mio**

**Summary**: "—Padre… Por favor, perdone mis pecados…—. — Dime, hija mia, ¿qué es lo que con tanto anhelo, deseas que te perdone?"

**Dedicado a MonoChronus... ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasada XD**

.

.

**forgiveness**

.

.

Itachi no era un joven como cualquiera.

Itachi es un joven excepcional.

Itachi es una gran persona.

Itachi, realmente, es muchas cosas. Y todas, las que puede contar y recordar, son buenas.

El joven Itachi, desde temprana edad, decidió que él se dedicaría a su religión, a servir a los demás, a ayudar a los demás antes que a él mismo, ser de los demás, más que de él, pero en especial, a ayudar a las personas necesitadas, fuese lo que fuese.

Y así, fue como cada día de la semana, sin descanso, se dedicaba al prójimo.

El joven Itachi era querido por todos: los niños le querían tanto por su paciencia y al mismo tiempo dulzura y dedicación, además de los pequeños premios que él les daba. Los adultos estaban maravillados de tener a gente así, además de que los adultos de la 3era edad iban a una misa especial para ellos, donde solo ellos iban, no iban niños o adolescentes, e inclusive, adultos. No, solo ellos. Aunque claro, dentro de esta rama de gente, faltaban los adolescentes, quienes pensaban más en otras cosas, o más bien, hasta cierto punto, egoístas.

Muchos adolescentes eran iguales, pensaban más en otras cosas.

Y aquí claramente era un ejemplo.

Itachi estaba sentado en aquel pequeño lugar, esperando por la siguiente persona que pasara al confesionario. Y cuando por fin sucedió…

— _Sin pecado concebido…_— Comenzó él en voz baja.

— _Amén, padre…_— dijo en voz aquella voz femenina, que por lo que pudo deducir, ella era una simple joven

— _Dime tus pecados…_— Y para ser sincero, cada que decía esta frase, él siempre esperaba que no fuera nada malo… O al menos no al extremo.

— _Padre…_— dijo la muchacha con un llanto angustioso. — _Por favor, perdone a esta pecadora… Por favor, perdone mis pecados…_— le dijo por último, con su llanto tan doloroso y bajo. Y por alguna razón, esas palabras le dolieron, esa joven anhelaba tanto el perdón, ¿qué es lo que haría?

— _Dime, hija mía, ¿qué es lo que con tanto anhelo, quieres que te perdone?_ — le dijo, con un tono de voz bajo y suave, hasta cierto punto, comprensivo.

— _Padre, usted no entiende… Si tan solo fuera así de simple… Yo… Nada de esto estaría pasando…_— le dijo, llorando.

— _Hija, dime, para que de alguna manera, pueda entenderte…_

— _Padre… Tengo tanto que contar… ¿será que en verdad merezco perdón?_ — le dijo, y la joven, pensando en todo, simplemente se sorbió el moco, antes de decirle. — _Padre, primero que nada, está esto…_

— _¿Dime, hija?_

— _Amo a quien no debo…_

"_Amo a quien no debo…_" Y ante esto, el simplemente piensa, ¿a quién amará?

— _¿A quién amas para que sea tan malo como un pecado?_

— _Amo a un sacerdote…_— él simplemente se quedó callado, y si alguien lo viera, se sorprendería de lo pálido que se veía. — _Lo deseo tanto… Deseo que me abrace como a una amante, que me deseé como tal, que me quiera, que me __**ame**__… Aunque yo sé que eso es prácticamente imposible…_— y ante esta nueva confesión, se puso más pálido. Esta _joven_, enamorada… ¿…de un sacerdote?

— _Tal vez no sea tan malo…_— intentó pasarlo por encima, así que simplemente le pidió que continuara.

— _El segundo, y último, él que considero peor que cualquiera…_

¿Qué podría ser _peor_ que amar a un sacerdote?

— _Tuve relaciones íntimas con mi padre…_— y ante tal confesión, casi abre aquella pequeña cortinita que los separaba. Y como no habló, ella simplemente continuó. — _Al principio no quería, pero después… Pero después todo cambió… Yo… Yo lo disfrutaba, y lo sigo disfrutando… Padre, yo no estoy enamorada de mi padre… yo en verdad amo a…_— Pero fue interrumpida.

— _Calla… Por favor, calla…_— le dijo, abriendo la pequeña cortina, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la pequeña Sakura. Esa _niña_ de tan solo catorce años, con tanta inocencia irradiando de sus ojos verde jade. Aquella Sakura que tanto le había tomado cariño. Aquella niña de cabellos rosas y de no mucha altura. Aquella niña tan _inocente_, confesando tales cosas… Él… Él _no puede_…

— _P-padre…_

— _Calla, por favor…_— le dijo en un susurro, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en tal aspecto, hubiera pensado lo peor. Pobre, pobre muchacho, ahora no parecía tan contento de ser lo que es.

— _P-perdóneme…_— Dijo por último, aquella niña… Pero, al parecer de él, ella ya _no_ era una _niña_.

— _V-vete… Yo no puedo perdonarte…_— y así, fueron las últimas palabras de él, son concederle el perdón, sin importarle, simplemente se fue, porque en ese instante, fue egoísta, porque en ese instante, solo le importaba él mismo, y no aquella _enferma_ niña, enamorada de un sacerdote y mancillada por su mismo padre. Ya no importaba, ya no…

.

.

**A/N: Siento la tardanza, y una disculpa a todos... Aunque no sea actualización. Espero no haya sido tan malo u_u**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
